


Law of Conservation

by Gaphodil



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaphodil/pseuds/Gaphodil
Summary: Tessa weighs her options.
Kudos: 1





	Law of Conservation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sleepless Domain Discord "Evil Alternate Universe Stories" Artgame.

Four unmoving bodies lay strewn about the street. Their monstrous assailant faced her, towering overhead.

Then it wasn’t.

Tessa ran to what remained of her friends, searching for any signs of life.

Sylvia - nothing.

Gwen - nothing.

Undine - nothing. _keep it together_

Sally _turn her over you have to make sure_ -

she’s breathing. Tessa sighed in relief. No obvious wounds, but she wasn’t waking up. If Tessa got her to a safety centre, then maybe, just maybe,

she wouldn’t be alone after tonight.

She moved to carry Sally, but -

“What if you could save _her_ instead?”

Tessa froze. Where did _that_ thought come from?

But she considered it.

As last Fright Night drew near, their history teacher held a one-off class on decades-old magical girls who tried - and failed - to bring back the dead. It was meant to be silly, seasonal fun. But right now, Tessa remembered every detail.

None of them were as powerful as her. None of them were thematically connected to the deceased.

None of them sacrificed another person.

It was crazy enough to work. They were all Alchemicals, and alchemy was a study of transmutation - and exchange.

Any one of them deserved to live more than she did. But compared to each other?

_Founder, what am I thinking?_ Tessa shook her head. _I can’t just choose who lives or dies!_

And yet...

There was Undine, eternally the nice one, kind and pure, always looking out for everyone.

And there was Sally, hot-blooded, lazy, disrespectful,

who’d fight ferociously to protect her friends, no matter the risk.

A hitch in Sally’s breathing brought Tessa back to the present. There was no time to waste.

She made her choice.

She steeled her heart.

And as Tessa began the morbid transfusion,

the purple onlooker grinned and melted away.


End file.
